


My savior the horse daddy

by HolyVirginTanaka



Category: La Chanson de Roland | The Song of Roland, うまのプリンスさま | My Horse Prince (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVirginTanaka/pseuds/HolyVirginTanaka
Summary: It's 6:30 am right now. My final is in 1 hour and I haven't studied. This thing is a mess, I'm a mess, kill me please





	My savior the horse daddy

Many years ago, when I was only a youth, I served the fief of a low-ranking lord as a mere serf in the Holy Roman Empire. That is, until the great emperor Charlemagne's nephew, Roland, took notice of me, begging his uncle to have me serve in the royal household. Roland came to visit me often, and we grew close as time passed. He would recount the tales of his adventures, along with the struggles and the glory of battle he experienced as a chivalric knight. Though he was only a few years older, I came to see him as a father figure in my lonely life, my daddy.

One night, Roland came into my bedchambers, sitting next to my bed and watching me intently. As he did so, he extended his long, calloused fingers and stroked my luscious cheeks, moaning softly and taking in everything with his eyes. Slowly, he placed his hands on my collarbones and allowed them to roam over the surface of my body. I felt his tender hands caress my smooth pectoral muscles while his spindly fingers gently pinched my puckered nipples. They continued to trail down the length of my body, until finally resting on my chiseled, rock-hard abs. "Daddy...." I whispered. Warm tears gushed out of my moist eyes. I struggled to find the proper words to convey my feelings, but my mind drew a blank. My heart palpitated, as I lifted my face towards his. Our eyes met, and an inexplicable sensation of warmth spread through my body. He leaned in and smiled, whispering in my ear "Do not worry. Daddy will always cometh in thee."

When I came to my senses the next morning, he was gone, off to battle. That was the last time I ever saw him. One week later, the messenger delivered the news. Roland was betrayed by his traitorous stepfather Lord Ganelon, and the Saracen armies had struck down him and his outnumbered men. I wept bitterly and cried out to Nicolas Cage. "Why? Why hast thou allowed such a thing to occur" I screamed. I begged him to avenge Roland's death, and to comfort me in my time of greatest sorrow. For the next few months, I was lost in grief and sank into the depths of depression. I refused to eat and meet any other person, allowing my body to deteriorate in the hopes that I would soon meet my beloved again. Until I met Yuuma.

He was my savior. A Godsend. He came galloping towards me in all his glorious beauty, with the face of an angel and the jacked body of a Greek-nicolas cage. I thought it was a dream at first, but Yuuma remained and comforted my aching heart. He fed me lots of green onions until I nearly died, and that was when I realized I loved him. I love him. I love everything about this gorgeous, perfect horse. He is my everything. 

Over time, I recovered from my depression. The traitor Ganelon had been tried and executed for his treasons, and Roland's death was finally avenged. But most of all, I learned to move on and forget. Yuuma taught me how to love again, and he replaced the void in my soul. He was my true beloved, my one and only daddy. Then one day he choked on a green onion and I killed myself. 


End file.
